


The Start of Our Forever

by optomisticgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Future Fic, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optomisticgirl/pseuds/optomisticgirl
Summary: Killian has been planning this day for months and tomorrow will begin their greatest adventure together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit I did for the CS Writing Challenge, the prompt was 'tomorrow'

He had been planning this day for months, going over every detail like the battle plans he had directed centuries ago.

Four months ago he had decided to take this step. He could pin-point the exact moment he realized this was the path he wanted to take. He had taken Emma and Henry out for a day of sailing on the _Jolly_. The weather had been perfect - clear blue skies, the wind strong but manageable. He had beamed with pride as Henry showed his mother his impressive sailing skills, his chest swelling with fatherly pride as the lad moved about the deck like he had been born on the sea. Emma had tried to kill him early on in the day by laying on the deck of his ship in nothing but a few scraps of fabrics she deemed a bikini. He was glad to have Henry with them because the moment she stretched out on the enchanted wood with her blonde hair fanned out around her and all that skin on display, he couldn't have steered them in a straight line if his life depended on it.

The moment had come later in the day as they headed back to town. Henry was at the ropes readying them for their docking while Emma stood at the helm with him, his hook arm wrapped loosely around her waist. His eyes had been trained on the approaching docks when she had laughed, the sound like a siren's melody. Looking down at her she was watching Henry with a huge smile that caused her green eyes to light up. The salty wind was pulling at her hair, her skin flushed from her sunbathing on the deck and in that moment it had hit him as fiercely as her beauty had all those years ago.

This was the step he wanted to take with her.

Three months ago he had asked Henry his thoughts while on one of their sailing lessons. The lad had taken him completely by surprise when he launched himself into Killian's arms, a grin that was so reminiscent of his mother's on his face. Emma knew something had happened on their lesson when her son practically bounced through the front door but he and Killian had stayed mum, her blonde eyebrow raising showing both of them she wasn't buying it.

Getting her father alone to talk had been difficult and had taken Henry's help to do. The lad had dubbed it 'Operation Charm Attack' and it had entailed letting Leroy in on their little secret. The dwarf had acted beautifully, running down the main street of Storybrooke shouting about flying sheep. Emma had heard of course and with a curse that made even his old sailor's ears blush had ran out of the station at top speed.

Thanks to Henry David had been in the backroom during Leroy's theatrical debute and hadn't heard the dwarf. With a wink at Killian Henry had quickly taken off to help Leroy keep his mother distracted. He had waited until the prince was sat at his desk before going to him, fully knowing the delicate balance that had to be struck in their conversation. He had all but had to clobber the prince over the head with what he was trying to ask him and David's reaction would have been comical to most - Killian didn't believe getting coffee spewed on him comical in the least. But David had been supportive (after he had stopped trying to choke on his beverage, of course).

He had spent the last two months planning it with Ruby and Elsa excitedly being his sounding board. Between the three of them and Henry who had named this part of the planning 'Operation Swan' everything had come together. Henry had been dropping hints all week about wanting to take another family sailing trip, proposing a date he had worked out with David so that Emma wasn't on sheriff duty. True to the operation's plan the night before their trip Henry had 'fallen ill', weakly telling his mother that she and Killian should go out anyway, enjoy some alone time.

Really the lad deserved a medal for his acting prowess.

He laid in their bed later that night, his arm wrapped around a slightly snoring Emma. Her head rested on his chest with her arm slung over his waist, possessive even in sleep. Thinking of his mother's ring currently nestled in a wooden box and hidden beneath one of their kitchen floorboards, he smiled and placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

Tomorrow was the start of a brand new adventure for them, one he was certain she would agree to take with him.

Because tomorrow was the start of their forever.


End file.
